


Park Chanyeol x Reader Drabbles

by DontJudgeMyShips



Series: EXO ChanyeolxReader [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: A series of drabbles about Park Chanyeol x Original Character.If you’ve read my previous PCYxOC works you’ll know I wrote those for my best friend, and these are random things I write for her that I thought I’d publish xx





	Park Chanyeol x Reader Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> Mentions of mental illness in this chapter, don’t read if it could be triggering x

“Chanyeol?”  
“Hey!”  
Your boyfriend’s excited voice fills your ear as his words filter through the phone speaker.  
“I’m not feeling great today. Can you come over?”  
“I’m on my way.”  
The phone goes dead and you put it gently down on the bed beside you, pulling the duvet back up over yourself.  
“Babe?” You hear twenty minutes later. “I have a key, don’t worry.”  
You stay silent as Chanyeol unlocks the door and makes his way through the house.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Tears crack at the corner of your eyelids and Chanyeol immediately dives into the bed next to you to wrap you in a warm hug.  
“It’s alright, it’s alright.”  
You cling onto his chest to cry for a few minutes, and when your tears have become slowly shaking breaths, he pulls away from you and kisses you gently on the forehead.  
“How about I get you onto the sofa?”  
“Okay.” You mumble weakly. “Can you carry me?”  
“Sure.” Chanyeol stands up and gathers you up in his arms, duvet and all, making his way slowly out of the room to put you on the soft cushions of the sofa. He wraps an extra blanket around your shoulders and pulls you in for a quick kiss, even though you know you have morning breath, and you haven’t brushed your hair today, and you’re pretty sure your eyes are rubbed red.  
“Stay there, okay?”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
Chanyeol hurries over to a bag he’s dumped by the door and extracts two bags of popcorn and a DVD.  
“I thought we could watch a movie. Is that okay?”  
“Which movie?”  
“Zootopia?”  
You laugh feebly at the predictability of your idiot boyfriend. “Sure. I haven’t seen it in a while.”  
Chanyeol gasps, mock-scandalised, and slots the disc into the DVD player. “You want a drink while the popcorn pops?”  
“Apple juice?” You make your expression as pleading as you can, and Chanyeol laughs slightly.  
“I’m on my way.”  
You hear Chanyeol pouring two glasses of juice in the kitchen, and then his quick footsteps as he returns a minute later, two near-bursting popcorn bags under one arm.  
“Hold these.”  
You take the glasses and let him put the bags on your lap. Chanyeol flops down beside you and folds an arm behind your back, pulling you gently in until you’re cradled safely across his chest.  
“Yeollie?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you for coming to look after me.”  
“I’m your boyfriend. You needed me, I came on command. It’s part of the job description.” He teases you.  
You elbow him lightly in the stomach.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I’ll get there.” You smile weakly up at him. “I’m just a bit sad today.”  
“I’m here for as long as you need me.” Chanyeol mumbles into your hair, kissing the top of your head.  
“I know. Thank you.”  
“Any time.”


End file.
